


Elevators, Coffee and You

by rufferto



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Pining Arthur, Romance, bbcmerlinsecretsanta, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SECRET SANTA PROMPT: “Can U do an Arthur/Merlin au We take the same elevator every day, and due to a misunderstanding I presumed you don't speak English. And I've been talking about how hot you are to my friend for a whole week without realizing that you understand me. And apparently my friend has known from the start but you agreed not to tell me because you both think it's hilarious.”<br/>I'm not good at First Person so I had to do this in third person. :) Hope that's fine.<br/>For:  Nikita (prettylittlemissnik) @ tumblr<br/>Happy Holidays!<br/>This is part of the bbcmerlinsecretsanta prompts on Tumblr. First time doing this.:)<br/>Don't Own Merlin (BBC) not making any money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DAY ONE

Arthur Pendragon was considered an approachable guy. He was friendly in spite of his being the CEO. Everyone in the building of Camelot Entertainment Corp would tell you not to let the good looks and silver spoon deter you from striking up a conversation or telling him how you truly felt about something.   He genuinely cared about the people in the company he just inherited from his father who retired two weeks ago. He’d been working there for years, started in the mail room and proved his worth. Uther had made him do just about every job there was before letting him step in. There was a six week period where he’d actually been on the janitorial staff. He didn’t like it but he did it. They managed a large number of celebrities both national and international and many languages were spoken in the building. Celebrities were always coming and going with their entourages in tow.

That all being said Arthur Pendragon couldn’t keep a serious relationship for longer than six weeks. There were betting pools whenever he had a date. There was a long stream of women and men who traveled in and out of the CEO’s door and occasionally left in a variety of different ways. Once lady had to be removed to a sanitarium after a botched attempt to force him to marry her. His secretary, one Gwen DuLac, a lovely mother of three adorable children was married to his best friend Lance DuLac, the head of public relations. Lance was dashing, just like his friend but they were polar opposites. Where Arthur was blonde and blue-eyed, Lance was dark-haired and intense. Lance and Arthur had been friends since high school and they’d both fallen for Gwen. Lance eventually had won her heart and Arthur had bowed out gracefully.

Since that time Arthur hadn’t been serious about anyone. She’d always felt a little worried about him but one day, one day he would find the boy of his dreams. Yes, boy. Gwen knew that was Arthur’s destiny no matter how much he protested to like both women and men. She had, since then, been trying to find him the perfect match and yet Arthur was stubborn. “Arthur!” She flagged him down on his way to the elevator. “Messages.” She rattled off several. “And don’t forget you’re meeting Lance and me for supper tonight with his friend from Ireland.”

 _Oh god. Not another one._ Was Arthur’s immediate response. “Not tonight, Gwen, I have … stuff.” Arthur lied. “Tell him sorry for me. I’ll catch you later. Oh look, my phone’s ringing.” He picked it up and hurried off.” _Come on elevator, don’t give her time to find me._ The elevator’s doors happily opened and Arthur was stunned speechless for the first time in his life.

There was a man lounging against the railing and talking on his phone. He was speaking German into his earpiece. Arthur recognized the language as he’d been to Berlin several times. The man sounded angry on the phone and he seemed not to notice that the elevator stopped at the top level. He was early twenties, lean and fit with a shock of sinful hair that did absolutely nothing to hide his bloody cute unexpectedly large ears. He had a scruffy beard and wore street clothes so Arthur knew he wasn’t a businessman. He had a visitor badge. M. Emrys. Foreigner? Apparently he had stared far too long because the man looked up impatiently.

M. Emrys said something to Arthur in German and Arthur merely shrugged and hurried inside. Sometimes people got trapped in the lift at the end of the day because if someone on the top floor pressed the button, it would go all the way up before going down again. He’d been meaning to fix that. M. Emrys kept arguing with whoever it was on the other line in German. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he watched Arthur.

Arthur remained on his side of the elevator trying his best not to look like he was staring. Who could blame him? M. Emrys was gorgeous, he had a graceful look to his face in spite of the beard, high cheek bones and striking blue eyes. His fingers. Arthur’s gaze dropped to study those hands. They were long and elegant and he had to stop himself from thinking about how they would feel wrapped around his cock.

Luckily the elevator stopped at Lance’s floor. He stepped in and joined Arthur’s side of the lift. He gave M Emrys a friendly nod but the other man kept yelling at whoever was on the other end of the phone.

Lance said something to Arthur but he would not remember what it was if his life depended on it. He was fixated on those hands.

M Emrys lifted one and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, then said something to Lance in German. Lance shrugged and responded, Merlin continued his conversation on the phone after snatching a glance at Arthur.

Maybe he doesn’t speak English? Arthur couldn’t fathom how anyone could travel and not speak English. Perhaps he was with one of the Celebrity entourages. Arthur wondered who he was with.

Lance eyed Arthur, looked at Merlin looked back at Arthur. “Alright there, Arthur?”

“Huh?” Arthur blinked a few times. “I was just.”

“Staring, I noticed. I don’t think he much cares, though, so you’re good.” Lance assured him.

“Was I that obvious?” Arthur supposed it was fine to talk if the guy didn’t speak English. “I don’t know which Entourage he’s with, do you?”

M. Emrys finally hung up his phone and swore in German. He folded his arms across his chest and sullenly leaned against the wall. He mostly ignored Arthur and Lance.

Lance gave him a sharp look. “I …” He snapped his mouth shut. “So, Arthur are you coming with us tonight or what? Gwen texted me and told me you weren’t.”

Arthur shook his head. “You know how I feel about blind dates, Lance. Besides, I’m busy.” His eyes remained on M.Emrys and he tried to remember some of the German he’d taken in high school. How did you ask somebody out? Their name? If they’re into men? Inquiring minds wanted to know. Aha, he thought he remembered. “Ich binArthurund Sie sind?” Suave, Pendragon, he decided, he had no idea if he was speaking German correctly but it was the thought that counts.

They just hit the bottom floor and M.Emrys was still staring at him in some confusion. “Merlin.”

Arthur smiled wildly and was just about to say something else but M.Emrys walked right out of the elevator and met up with a girl who was waiting for him. Arthur recognized her as the German Singer Freya. Arthur sighed and glanced back at Lance who began to snicker again.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Arthur.” Lance shook his head, his eyes danced with merriment.

“Whatever, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Arthur hurried off and cast a glance in Merlin’s direction. All the good ones, taken or not gay. It wasn’t fair. His shoulders slumped. As he headed towards the parking garage he didn’t notice Lance head over to M.Emrys and clap him on the shoulder and give Freya a hug.

Arthur drove home and had dinner by himself. He lived in one of those high rise places that had a great view of London and not a lot of personality other than the fact that it screamed money. He always meant to make it more homey but never got around to it. Tonight he’d planned on getting an early rest but all he could think about was the man in the elevator.

Tall, slim, gorgeous and TAKEN. Arthur sighed again. He sprawled out on his couch and let his legs drift apart. It had been forever since his thoughts had lingered on someone like this but ever since those elevator doors had opened his body had heated up like wildfire. He groaned, unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He bit his lip and swallowed as he conjured up the image of long fingers and bright eyes. He closed his own eyes and stroked himself, again and again. Merlin. The guy had told him his name. Merlin Emrys. That’s all he knew but it was enough. “Merlin.” Arthur hissed as his cock seemed to like that. “Merlin…” He didn’t mind thinking about the man like this after all, he’d likely never see him again. Blue eyes, staring at him in confusion. “Fuck…Fuck me.” Arthur begged softly. “Merlin…” He sped up his pace, he needed to come. It didn’t take long, a few more minutes of intense movement and he shuddered. Christ. Arthur reached for the cloth he’d brought and cleaned himself off. He was still wound up and needy but that had helped.

The last thing he needed this week was a distraction like this. He would have to put tall, dark and gorgeous out of his mind. Gorgeous and TAKEN. Remember that, Arthur. Taken. Note to self: On Friday he was going to have to hit the clubs and get laid.

***

DAY TWO  
  
Arthur stepped into the lift Tuesday Morning at the same time he always did. He saw Lance coming and held the elevator door for him. They said their mornings and just as the door was about to close M.Emrys showed up and caught it just in time. Merlin scrolled through his phone messages and drank from the coffee he'd bought at the local cafe while Arthur tried hard not to blush.

“What’s up, Arthur?” Lance asked. “You look overheated. Are you coming down with something?”

Well, what was the harm, the guy didn’t speak English anyway. “Nah.” He laughed lightly. “Just wondering why all the good ones are not gay or taken.”

“You’re looking in the wrong places, mate.” Lance told him, he glanced sidelong at Merlin who was ignoring them in favor of his phone. “See something you like?” He looked back at Arthur with a smirk.

“Yeah, but I have no chance.” Arthur lamented.

“What makes you think that?”

“I saw him with Freya.” Arthur shrugged. “It’s fine, really. He’s only here for a little while anyway, would have just been a quick fuck. God but he’s gorgeous, though.”

Lance seemed to find this whole conversation extremely amusing.

“What’s so funny?” Arthur demanded.

“Never mind. I’m sure you’re right. If you’re free, Gwen and I would like to come over for dinner on Saturday.” Lance told him. “She wants to make sure you eat real food at least once a week.”

“I eat real food.” Arthur complained. His eyes drifted back to Merlin. If the man understood English he would have reacted. Instead, he was still reading his email. Arthur sighed, just as well he didn’t know that much German and what he didn’t know was probably not correct anyway. “I’ll see you guys Saturday.” He nodded.

“Gwen will be pleased.” Lance patted him on the shoulder and got off the elevator at his floor.

Merlin’s was a couple more levels up where the Celebrities would meet with their agents. Arthur could smell his cologne in the air. It was subtle and yet it tickled his senses. He wondered what it was. Merlin stood there for the next two floors and Arthur couldn’t help but stare at him. He was concentrated on his email and took a sip of his latte. He got a bit of coffee on his lip and his tongue snaked up and licked it off. Arthur couldn’t remember how to breathe. The elevator found Merlin’s floor and opened. He couldn’t let it go like that. He had to get Merlin’s attention, so he lamely remembered some of his bad German. “Haben sie einen gutentag, Merlin.” He hoped that meant _have a good day_ , but as far as he knew it could just as easily have meant have a good car ride or have a good time in the bathroom. He really hoped he got it right.

Merlin stopped in his tracks, glanced back at him incredulously, and smiled.

Arthur was dead. That smile stopped his heart. He just knew it. He couldn’t see, hear or think about anything other than that smile the rest of the damn day. It was brilliant, wide and full of light and it shone on that man’s face. Towards the end of the day he realized with a sinking heart that he would do –anything- to see that smile again.

DAY THREE

Arthur wasn’t waiting, he was having some water at the fountain. He hadn’t shown up a few minutes early just to make sure he didn’t miss riding in the elevator with Merlin. Last night had gone pretty much the same as Monday had. He’d spent nearly the whole night trying not to think about the dark haired German. He wouldn’t be here for long. He was making the most of the time that he had, that was all. Arthur saw him walking with Lance from the parking lot towards the elevator out of the corner of his eye. That was his cue. Merlin was as usual checking his phone. He headed to the elevator at the same time, it was just a coincidence! He would swear to that until his dying day.

Lance noticed him first and grinned at his friend. “Good morning, Arthur.” He shuffled into the elevator. It was actually an unusual time to be there. Most employees arrived around nine. He was the boss so he always showed up early, so did Lance. He wasn’t exactly sure why Merlin was there early and he was too wound up to ask.

“Morning.” Arthur willed Merlin to look up from his phone. He wanted to see his eyes.

Lance looked from Arthur to Merlin. “You know, if you want a translator. I speak German.” His lips quirked at Arthur. He was still finding the whole thing funny as hell, apparently. “Also, I can get you some information if you like. What would you like to know?”

“I don’t need a translator!” Arthur declared, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “I… shit.”

Merlin looked up just then and eyes. For god sake… How could anyone have eyes like that and be legal?

Lance chuckled again and the elevator stopped at his floor. “See you at lunch, Arthur.”

Merlin put his phone into his jeans and studied Arthur curiously. The air was thick in the elevator and Arthur was finding it difficult to concentrate. There was something charging it. He spoke to Arthur and it was German and it was actual German and it was so damn sexy coming out of his lips. At the end he said Arthur’s name and Merlin’s floor came too quickly for Arthur to actually respond. How the heck was he to respond if he didn’t know what the other man had said? Arthur glared at the elevator doors as if that would stop them from opening.

Unfortunately, the power of his gaze was not enough to keep Merlin in there with him. Merlin looked back over his shoulder as he walked out and smiled again. Arthur’s gaze helplessly dropped to his tight ass. He was wearing skinny jeans. Arthur felt like he was going to faint.

The damn doors closed before he could get a word out.

He cursed the maker of elevators.

He cursed his German teacher for not making him fluent in German.

He wanted to throw his coffee at a wall in frustration. What the hell had Merlin said?

It would drive him crazy for the rest of the day.

And by god it would have if it weren’t for the busy day that rained down on him. Lunch with Lance was his only break that day.

“So tell me, you like Merlin, don’t you?” Lance looked at his friend thoughtfully.

Arthur groaned and laid his head in his arms. “It’s hopeless. He’s not even here for long and he’s taken and not gay. But Lance… he’s so hot…” Arthur looked up at his friend. “He smiled at me and said something in German but I have no idea what he said. It’s driving me crazy.”

“Well, can you try and repeat it?” Lance asked.

Arthur made such a terrible attempt at repeating it that it had Lance laughing.

“Seriously, Arthur. Don’t try and speak German again.” Lance wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Well what did he say?”

“He asked you that if you liked coffee this much, he’d pick one up for you tomorrow.” Lance’s eyes danced.

“He thought I was staring at his coffee?” Arthur swallowed. “I’ve been staring at his hands! Jesus Christ I’m pathetic. Only a straight guy would think I was staring at his coffee.”

“Relax, Arthur.” Lance gave him a pat on the shoulder. “It’s not that bad.”

“It’s worse than bad!” Arthur groaned. “Why didn’t I pay attention in German class?”

Luckily, business kept him from going insane the rest of the day but at least he knew what Merlin had said. Tonight he’d brush up on his German and figure out how to talk to him in spite of what Lance had said about not trying to speak German again. He knew there was probably only a couple of days left until Freya and her entourage left. Then Merlin would disappear forever.

He had to figure out what to say to stop that from happen. How could he keep Merlin in his life? How could he have that smile every day? How do you chain a straight person to you? At this point he was so wound up about the gorgeous man in the elevator that he was going to try anything. Maybe he wasn’t completely straight? Tomorrow he’d find out, tomorrow he’d pull out all the stops and turn on the charm.

Tomorrow he’d try and communicate with Merlin Emrys.

DAY FOUR

Arthur had never felt so self-conscious. He was the confident young and dashing CEO of a powerful entertainment company. The world was at his feet. People queued up to go out with him and all he wanted was a smile from a man he met in an elevator. A man he barely knew but he was hell bent on getting a smile out of.

He wore one of his most flattering suits, arranged his hair and spent way too long on his appearance. He was, because of that, almost late and had to end up running to make sure he was there in time. When he got there Lance wasn’t there and neither was Merlin. He waited for as long as he could get away with it and sighed. He stepped into the elevator and slumped against the wall.

Another missed opportunity.

Just as the doors were about to close someone stopped them. It was Merlin. He was on his own and he had two coffees he gave one to Arthur and shrugged slightly. Lance also, almost missed the elevator and had to catch his breath. “Oh there you are.” He grinned at Arthur.

“Thank you… Tell him thank you, Lance.” Arthur said awkwardly. He was more relieved than he thought possible. He thought yesterday was the last time he’d ever see Merlin but there it was the smile. His smile, Arthur decided. “God. He’s so… No. Don’t tell him that.”

“What don’t tell him you have the hots for him?” Lance’s eyes twinkled. The elevator was slowly going up again.

“God no!” Arthur shook his head frantically.

Merlin spoke some more German and said Arthur’s name and he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. The smile was one thing, his name on those sensual lips. That was something else entirely. In fact, he had an idea that he could come just listening to Merlin’s voice.

“He says he likes your suit, it looks good on you.” Lance translated, still amused. “Ah here’s me. Good luck.” He gave Arthur a conspiratorial wink and sauntered out.

The elevator doors closed. Arthur wondered if he could somehow convince the technicians in the building to slow them down or make them stop. He needed some excuse. He lifted his gaze finally to find that Merlin was staring at him.

“Erm. Vielen Dankfür den Kaffee.“ Arthur indicated the coffee and tried once again to speak German. He had a feeling he’d butchered the hell out of it due to the comical amusement that lit up Merlin’s face.

Merlin licked his lips and looked like he was about to say something else but his phone buzzed. He tried to ignore it but it was a ring tone so clearly someone important. He sighed and gave Arthur an apologetic look. Again it was another angry conversation in German. Merlin kept looking at the floor changes and looking at Arthur as if trying to tell him something with his eyes. Arthur wasn’t even sure what. Clearly Merlin wanted to talk to him. The elevator eventually stopped at his floor and Merlin gave a low growl of frustration. He shouted something at the phone, shut it off and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked just about to say something else but another person from Merlin’s floor got into the elevator and the moment was done. He grunted and walked out onto the floor without looking back.

Arthur was completely perplexed. What the hell had that been about?

Then he decided Merlin angry was hotter than Merlin when he was smiling… and by god but he was half hard by the display and by the time the elevator finally got to his floor he knew he had it bad. He was hard for a man who didn’t even speak English and he didn’t know how to communicate with.

Gwen watched him come out of the elevator the fourth time that week looking dazed and wondered what the heck was wrong with her boss. “Arthur are you alright?” She asked in concern.

He sank down into the chair across from Gwen’s desk. “Is there any way we can get Freya and her entourage to stay here longer?”

“Er. Why would we want to do that? She has a concert in Amsterdam next weekend.” Gwen checked the calendar. “What’s wrong, Arthur?”

Arthur sipped the coffee and stared at it in amazement. “It’s my favorite type. How’d he know?”

“How’d who know?” Gwen wondered since she’d already put his favorite coffee in his office.

“Merlin.” Arthur said the name as if it was a prayer. “Freya’s boyfriend or manager or something.”

Gwen stared. “Merlin.”

“Yes. His eyes, Gwen… and his smile. And… the rest of him.” Arthur made motions with his hands as though emphasizing Merlin’s wonderful attributes. “And bugger it, I can’t even communicate with him.”

“Why not?” Gwen looked completely confused, but sympathetic at the same time.

“He only speaks German and I know some but not enough to carry on an intelligent conversation which normally wouldn’t matter with someone I want to fuck…but if I can’t even ask him out. Ugh. He’s not even gay.” Arthur muttered. “Lance has been translating.”

“Lance has been translating.” Gwen echoed, still confused. “Arthur, let me get this straight. How did you meet Merlin?”

“In the Elevator.” Arthur said with a pathetic whine to his tone.

“And he was with Lance?” Gwen very carefully arranged the papers in the folder on her desk.

“No, we all showed up at the same time every day for the past four days.” Arthur explained. “I heard him talking in German to someone and he didn’t understand English so Lance has been translating.”

“He didn’t understand English.” Gwen’s voice was slightly annoyed when she repeated Arthur’s words. “What exactly has been happening in that elevator?”

“Well I know he doesn’t speak English because we were talking about him and he didn’t react.” Arthur clarified. “He brought me coffee and smiled at me. He’s got the most beautiful smile, Gwen.” He looked off into the distance and hoped he didn’t look like a lovesick teenager.

“Arthur, I need to go have a discussion with my husband. I believe there’s something I forgot to tell him this morning.”

“Can’t you just call him?”

“I have to do this in person.” Gwen rose, grabbed her purse and stalked off. Arthur stared after her with a baleful expression.

“But what about me?”  
  
“Manage for an hour without a secretary.” Gwen responded tightly.

Arthur wondered if he should text his friend and warn him that Gwen was on the warpath. He wondered exactly why Gwen was on the warpath but as luck would have it he didn’t have to be distracted long. He had to go on a conference call and work.

DAY FIVE

Arthur had had a restless night. He’d spent all night dreaming about Merlin’s fingers, his mouth… his hair, his body wrapped around him. He’d kept waking up, cursing and trying to fall asleep again. It was awful, he was tired and edgy. Today would likely be the last time he ever saw Merlin again and he didn’t know how he felt about that. How could you fall for someone you didn’t even know? Arthur tried hard with his appearance again but his eyes reflected his lack of sleep. It was not only that but work. He didn’t need this kind of distraction right now. It was probably a good thing Merlin was leaving today. It was. He could get back to his life.

He headed towards the elevator this time determined not to wait. Instead of having to he stopped short at did a double-take. Merlin was standing there waiting. When Arthur appeared he smiled. He had coffee and Lance was nowhere in sight. Was it alright to hope? Had Merlin been waiting for him? Arthur forced his feet to move forward one after the other. Merlin handed him his coffee.

“I have a secretary that does that.” Arthur said faintly as he took it.

Merlin scratched the back of his head. “I…” he exhaled and gave Arthur a sheepish look. “Know.” His accent had a thick Irish burr to it but the words were spoken in very clear English.

Realization clicked in… and mortification. Arthur took a step back. “You … All this time, you speak English? You knew what Lance and I were talking about?!? Oh my god.” Arthur saw the elevator door open and turned abruptly, too scattered to think properly. He practically ran inside and Merlin attempted to follow him. “This is my elevator, get another!” Arthur snapped.

Merlin rolled his eyes and entered anyway. He stayed on his side as it began to move up but didn’t click the button for his floor. He wasn’t wearing a visitor tag anymore, Arthur noticed, he was actually wearing an employee badge. “Please let me explain…” He begged Arthur.

“No! You both played a great joke. It’s done now.” Arthur said icily. “Ha Ha.” He turned his back on Merlin.

“I never told you I didn’t speak English! You assumed.” Merlin said quietly.

“And you both decided to have a little laugh at my expense. Well I hope you’re happy and enjoy working here at whatever it is you do.” Arthur snorted. He couldn’t believe how utterly stupid he’d been. He blamed it on being absolutely blinded by Merlin’s appearance. He was going to kill Lance.

“Arthur, please listen.” Merlin tried again.

“It’s Mr Pendragon to you.” Arthur snapped.

“Well, you don’t have to be a prat about it, _Mr Pendragon_!” Merlin sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wanted to tell you yesterday but Freya’s been difficult and I had to handle her first. I was honestly too stunned that you were interested in me to really think straight."

“ _You_ were stunned.” Arthur echoed, clearly angry.

“A part of me wanted to know what else you thought so I didn’t say anything and then I realized it wasn’t funny anymore. Arthur? Please look at me, I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I’ve been staying with Gwen and Lance, they’re really good friends of mine and they got me this job. Don’t be mad at them.” The elevator reached Arthur’s office, Merlin gave him a desperate look.

“What job is that, actually?” Arthur asked abruptly. 

Merlin swallowed nervously. “I’m Lance’s PA. I’ve experience with a lot of the celebrities, Freya especially. She’s an old friend and I’ve managed her moods for a while now. I speak seven languages and well. It’s all on my resume. You signed off on the hire last month, or rather, your father did.”

So that was why he’d never heard the name M Emrys before.

Arthur strode out of the elevator and Merlin followed him. Gwen gave them both a stern look.

“Arthur, be reasonable.” Gwen had seen that look before.

“Arthur, just…” Merlin began.

Arthur slammed the door to his office on both of them. If there was one thing he didn’t like it was being made a fool out of and he wasn’t going to let this one go.

“He’ll come around.” Gwen promised Merlin. “He’s really stuck on you. Lance told me and I could tell from his behavior this week.”

“Maybe he is, but he’s an ass! I don’t know if I want _him_ anymore.” Merlin’s phone buzzed. “Lance needs me, I’d better go downstairs. He sighed. “If he asks, tell him god yes, I want to go out with him. I’m gay. I like hot blondes even when they’re prattish and I’m really, really sorry.”

“I’ll tell him.” Gwen promised.

**TBC** One of 2 parts. 2nd part will come before Christmas. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And i hope you enjoyed. I didn't feel that this story needed explicit after all.:)  
> Oh my goodness, i didn't expect that many comments on one chapter.:) thank you all so much!

Arthur scowled darkly at the card that came along with his favorite chocolates the next day. He had purposefully come in at a different time of the day in order to avoid running into Merlin and/or Lance. He ate lunch in his office and at ten am he received a gift of chocolates and expensive liquor. The chocolates from Merlin and the Liquor from Lance.

Gwen had tried to talk to him but he refused to listen. Also he wouldn’t take calls from Lance or talk to him directly on any conference calls. Any meetings he had with PR in person were cancelled or transferred to voice calls only.

That night he had lain awake in bed feeling like a complete idiot. He had to admit he had assumed and hadn’t really asked but Lance could have said something! And Merlin. Arthur grunted and rubbed his forehead. He’d woken up to dreaming about him and it was doing nothing to improve his mood. He’d never been so flustered, frustrated and humiliated in his entire life.

He hadn’t read the note but he did have the chocolate. It was his favorite after all and he was feeling mutinous about everything. Generally he didn’t eat too many sweets but today was an exception. Chocolate was welcome. So that was why he was sitting there in his big CEO throne chair and sucking on a chocolate while he finally opened the note from Merlin.

_Dear Arthur_

_I’m sorry I did that. I don’t know what came over me._

_I really didn’t intend to take it as far as it went. Let me make it up to you. I’ll make you dinner at … (scratched out). I live with Lance and Gwen presently. I’ll bring and make you dinner at your place? I’m not usually like that, I swear. You caught me off guard and Lance is sorry too. If you can’t forgive me, at least forgive him, he’s your best friend. I’m gay and available, and I want to date you. I don’t work directly under you so I can’t see this as been a work issue._

_Please give me a second chance._

He signed his name with a flourish and hand wrote the entire thing. He had rather neat, orderly handwriting and Arthur was impressed in spite of himself. He tossed the card on his desk and ate another chocolate.

He did not call the number Merlin had written on the card.

He did eat all of the chocolates. Because, why would one let perfectly good chocolates go to waste? Certainly not him. He deserved chocolates after what had happened.

***

The next day went the same as the first day. He stayed late at work so as to avoid anyone in the elevator. He told security to tell him as soon as Merlin Emrys and Lance DuLac had left the building. He knew he was being stubborn but he was _hurt_ and _angry_. A simple sorry wasn’t going to cut it. They had laughed about it. He had barely slept and his stomach ached from eating only chocolate the day before.

It was all _Merl_ in’s fault.

This time flowers were waiting in his office. A huge expensive bouquet. They were beautiful and he wasn’t a girl… and there was a bloody stuffed green dragon with a cute little face and large hopeful eyes. Gwen gave him a sympathetic look, at least she understood his rage when he stalked out of his office with the flowers and put them on her desk.

There was another note which he failed to read until later on in the day.

_Dear Prat_

_Have you decided to forgive us yet? What do I have to do, walk naked into your office?_  
Because I’m willing…If I didn’t think you’d call security and have them arrest me.  
I’m not giving up.

_Love Merlin._

He kept the dragon and absolutely would not tell anyone he cuddled it that night as he slept.

He was _NOT_ a Prat.

On the third day, Gwen was getting more than a little impatient with him. Arthur could tell. He looked at his office door in trepidation. He’d come in rather late that day. Lack of sleep was catching up to him.

“Oh, god, what is it today?”

“See for yourself.” Gwen rolled her eyes at him. "This is getting a bit ridiculous, Arthur."

Arthur opened the door, squeezed both eyes shut and held his breath. When nothing jumped out at him immediately he sighed and cracked open one eye.

Then the other.

And breathed.

He had to stop himself from laughing loudly as he brought his hand to his mouth. His eyes sparkled. There was a white castle sitting in the middle of his desk made out lego. The castle’s banner had a sign that read: _We surrender!_ There was a lego person who was obviously supposed to be him standing in front of the castle wielding his sword and two others he suspected were supposed to be Lance and Merlin cowering. Lance knew very well he loved legos when he was a boy.

There was another note.

_Dear Arthur._

_Please just talk to Lance. He is really sorry._

_Love Merlin._

No other clever comments. Arthur grunted. He put the note with the others and carried the castle over to his bookshelf where he set it up. He had to admit he was feeling a little less annoyed today but he was still not ready to roll over. Humiliation wasn’t something he let go of easily.

On the fourth day, he picked up the phone and called Lance. They shared a few gruff words but eventually Arthur accepted his apology and they agreed to have drinks Friday night. Merlin wasn’t discussed. Arthur still wasn’t sure what to do about that. He missed him even if they hadn’t shared a single real conversation Arthur felt like he had blown a great opportunity for a really interesting relationship. He rubbed the back of his neck after the third conference call of the afternoon and sighed. He hated them but they were a necessary evil. His eyes also hurt from staring too hard at the computer screen and hours spent deciphering spreadsheet results and approving action plans.

Before he knew it six pm had come and gone and he was tired, cranky and his body ached. All he wanted was to drag himself home, take a bath and curl up on the couch in front of the telly. At seven there was a knock on his office door. Arthur looked up tiredly, surprised anyone was still there. “Come in.”

Merlin opened the door. He had on his coat and looked uncertain about crossing the threshold of Arthur’s office. “Um, Hi.” Merlin shifted from one foot to the other nervously. “Lance said you needed these before the end of the day. So, here.” He took a deep breath and strode over to place the folder on Arthur’s desk for their department results.

“Thank you.” Arthur said shortly, he picked up the folder and leafed through it briefly. He hadn’t seen Merlin since the day he’d learned the man could speak English and couldn’t help it if his eyes feasted on the sight. He looked good in casual business clothes a tight fitting brown leather coat and a muffler. Arthur felt his body already reacting to the nearness of the man. It was unnerving to say the least. He should have far more control than this. “Er.” Arthur cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Merlin. “You can go.”

Merlin ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t think so.” He shook his head. “Listen, Arthur.” He exhaled nervously.

He was nervous? What the heck did HE have to be nervous about? Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

“Can we start over again? I feel like if I walk away I’m missing out on a good thing and I just don’t think I can do that yet.” Merlin admitted and looked down at the floor briefly.

“Do you have any idea how I felt?” Arthur said sharply, a little sharper than he meant to. “I was trying to communicate with you and you were just laughing at me!”

“I know. I’m sorry. I have no explanation for that. I didn’t mean for it to go as far as it did.” Merlin said again. “Arthur, I’m sure you feel it too. There’s something between us. I want to explore it. I want to know you if you’d just let me.”

He looked so earnest and the words sounded heartfelt that it made Arthur’s stomach flip a little. But how could he trust a man who had thought nothing when he hurt him like that? “No.” Arthur shook his head. He was a Pendragon. Pendragons do not roll over. “And stop sending me stuff. I’m not going to change my mind.” He leaned back in his chair and fixed his eyes on Merlin. “I don’t want to know you.”

There was a light gasp from the man as if he’d been slapped in the face. Merlin’s eyes shimmered slightly and for a minute Arthur thought he’d tear up but he didn’t. He swallowed, sighed and lowered his head. His fingers laced together and he nodded glumly. “I… understand.” Merlin said. “If you ever do. You know how to find me. You don’t have to try and avoid me either, just go back to your regular routine. I work for Lance, you won’t see me that much. I’m really sorry for this.” When he looked up Arthur felt like the world’s worst heel at the pain he saw there. “Good night, Arthur.”

When Arthur didn’t say anything in response Merlin turned and headed out of his office. Arthur felt his heart ache with loss. His pride had won that day even though every fiber of his being wanted to run out of the office, catch Merlin before he left the building and kiss him senseless. It just wasn’t meant to be. It was just as well, anyway, he had too much work to do and had to get a handle on the company. A relationship was the last thing he should be thinking about. Really, he didn’t need Merlin Emrys.

***

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months while Arthur made up all kinds of excuses not to talk to Merlin. He was too busy, it was too soon, Merlin didn’t seem like he wanted to be approached. He was too tired. He travelled too much. Anything Arthur could think of got in the way of him actually fixing the situation.

And suddenly it was six months later after the elevator incident his life had returned to normal. Mostly normal. He still slept with the dragon, he still thought about Merlin on a daily basis and wondered how he was adapting to his job. He’d learned that Merlin found his own apartment from a casual conversation with Lance. Gwen had thawed a little after initially hearing about his refusal to forgive Merlin and had yelled at him. He avoided going to their house when Merlin was there and resumed their Saturday night dinners. They didn’t talk at all about him or the incident. He and Lance had been friends since grade school so it was easy to fall back into friendship with him. He hadn’t gone out with anyone or accepted any invitations. His mind eventually stopped dwelling on the missed opportunity because work began to get more and more hectic. He’d seen Merlin a few times on various company gatherings or in the elevator with Lance. They didn’t talk. Merlin avoided looking at him and Arthur found his iphone interesting during those times. There were a couple of times that they had been alone in the elevator and Merlin had looked as though he wanted to say something but nothing was ever said.

All that changed and his carefully put back together life unraveled. He had stopped one day outside his financial officer’s office and overheard a conversation that felt like a dagger to the chest.

“Did you hear that Merlin Emrys got a transfer approved?” An older lady who worked in the accounting department was talking to a boy from the mailroom Gilli Andrews. “I thought you had finally gone out on a date with him last weekend.”

“I did.” Gilli said grumpily. “But he wasn’t all that receptive to me. He seemed sad, actually. I tried to cheer him up and that’s when he told me he’d decided to accept a transfer to the Paris Office. When I asked him why he said there was nothing for him here. That’s when I realized there wasn’t hope for me.”

Merlin was leaving London? Arthur clutched at his chest. No. He thought there was more time? Wait, how long had it been exactly?

That night Arthur clutched the stuffed dragon a little tighter and began to realize he was about to lose something he’d never really gave a chance to work. If Merlin went to Paris he’d never see him again. Oh, maybe once a year when he went there but…if he didn’t do something now he’d never get the chance. He had to admit that even though he had been humiliated Merlin had been sorry. He’d tried to make it up, he’d tried to talk to Arthur but Arthur had held on to his pride. Was it truly not meant to be? Could he stop Merlin from transferring? He could. He could just veto it. He had that power.

Arthur stayed awake all night with that particular thought in mind and when he came to the office first thing in the morning he quickly found the transfer approval. If he used his power as CEO, he could officially veto if he wanted to. He didn’t end up doing that because where would it get him? It would result in a very pissed off Merlin. There was really only one course of action he could take. He picked up his inter office com and told Lance to come upstairs to see him. It was urgent.

When Lance came up he looked a bit disgruntled. He had been in the middle of a big project, after all, and his regular meeting with Arthur wasn’t until mid-afternoon. “What do you need, Arthur?” He closed the door behind him to take a seat.

“Why is he leaving?” Arthur barked out.

“What? Who?” Lance stared at Arthur in confusion. He could not be blamed for that because Arthur had steadfastly refused to bring up Merlin or talk about him at all so he was utterly clueless as to what the heck the man was talking about.

“Merlin.” Arthur snapped. “He’s been productive and making us money. Why.Is.He.Leaving?”

“He’s not leaving the company, he’s going to the Paris office.” Lance stared at Arthur incredulously. “Why do you care? You’ve made it perfectly clear what you think of him. For the record, when you turned him away he was upset and depressed for weeks. Just let him go, Arthur. You clearly don’t want anything to do with him.”

“It’s not… I don’t…” Arthur tried and gripped the hair on his head in frustration. “I made a mistake and don’t know how to fix it. Now he’s leaving and I’ll never get the chance.” The words came out in a harried rush. “I should have forgiven him. I have. I *did*. Lance, what am I going to do?”

Lance blinked several times as he took in this new information. “What are you saying, Arthur?”

“Do you think he’d reconsider and stay here if I asked him to?” Arthur exhaled.

“You’re the reason he’s leaving, Arthur. He doesn’t like occasionally seeing you and never being able to talk. You shut him out, you didn’t even give him a chance to make up for it.” Lance said slowly.

Arthur slumped in his seat. “I don’t want him to go.” He bleated.

Lance sighed and rubbed his face. “So you’re saying you have forgiven him but haven’t figured out how to tell him yet? Jesus Arthur.”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded. “What do I do?”

Lance was always the one who knew how to handle bad situations when it came to relationship. He was the one who always helped Arthur get out of them. All his life Arthur had been emotionally repressed. He never knew how to discuss his feelings or handle intense personal situations. His father had been the cause of that. Lance was never so grateful than the week Uther Pendragon finally retired and let his son be his own man. Arthur was now free to pursue relationships with men and had thankfully dodged the bullet of marriage to a woman the entire time he was under his father.

“I’ll have Merlin come over to our Saturday dinners. You can talk to him then.” Lance said. “I’ll ask him to postpone the transfer.”

“Thank you.” Arthur breathed a sigh of relief but his stomach was even more in knots since he found out about the transfer. “Do you think … Does he still want me?”

“Arthur, I don’t know. He hasn’t talked about you in a while. You hurt him too.” Lance said thoughtfully. “But just be yourself, don’t be a prat and talk to him. What’s the worst that could happen?”

The worst that could happen was that he’d leave. Arthur glanced over at the Lego castle with a sigh. He should have forgiven him that day. He shouldn’t have let pride get in the way.

For Arthur to back down on his pride it took a great deal of courage. Throughout his entire life his father had been pushing him to be the absolute best he could possibly be so that he could take over as CEO and the company would be in good hands. Even he knew how big a step this was for him. He just hoped that Merlin understood as well. That’s all that mattered. He wasn’t an easy man to understand.

***

Saturday came and he had spent a great deal of time trying to make himself presentable. He’d spent the past couple of days rehearsing a speech he was going to give Merlin. He knew exactly what he was going to say. He knew that Merlin knew he was going to be there at the dinner. Saturday nights was always his time with Gwen and Lance. He’d checked the status of the transfer on Friday and it had been put ‘on hold’. That was a good sign, he might still have a chance to fix this.

He knocked on the door to their house, still nervous even after several days of psyching himself up. Gwen answered the door. She was wearing her coat and looked like she was about to go out. “Ah, Arthur. Just in time.”

Arthur stared at her. “You’re leaving? I thought…” He walked in and noticed the dining room table. It was set up just for two. There was low lighting in the room and candles and his favorite music playing.

“All the food is ready and you just have to serve it when Merlin gets here.” Gwen patted Arthur on the cheek. “Lance and I are heading out to a movie. You can use the guest room if there’s a need. We’ll be back around midnight.” She gave him a sweet sunny smile. “Trust me, Arthur. Lance doesn’t know everything. I’ve spent a lot more time talking with poor Merlin. He needs this. Lance! We’re leaving.”

Arthur stared at her and started to panic. He didn’t know how to do this kind of thing. He wouldn’t know the first thing to say!

“Arthur, relax.” Gwen put her hand on his chest. “Breathe. You’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Lance came out shortly thereafter and gave Arthur a friendly grin. “Don’t screw this up.” He told his friend and the pair of them were gone just as Merlin’s car pulled into the driveway.

Merlin was as surprised as he was when Lance and Gwen’s car sped out of the driveway. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Arthur who waited at the doorway. With a bemused chuckle he shuffled forward. “I believe we’ve been set up.”

“I believe you’re right.” Arthur flushed slightly and stared at the ground. He helped Merlin out of his jacket and hung both of them up.

They stood there for a moment awkwardly.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.” Merlin said at last. “Shall we lay out whatever Gwen’s made for us?”

“Yeah.” Arthur turned abruptly and headed towards the kitchen. Now that Merlin was here he had absolutely no idea what to do or say. They selected the dishes and moved them to the table. Arthur opened a bottle of wine and poured it. Merlin smiled and told him when and they both sat down. There was eye contact back and forth for a little while before Arthur finally cleared his throat. “I don’t want you to go to the Paris office.”

Merlin lifted his eyebrows. “Why?” He set down his fork carefully and took a sip of wine since it seemed apparent he was going to need it.

“I…” Arthur had worked out the entire speech but it had flown out of his mind now that he was faced with Merlin’s eyes directly on him. “I left it too long.” He rushed out. “Have I left it too long? Merlin. Don’t leave because of me. I had just inherited my father’s CEO position and I wasn’t thinking properly. I had freedom for the first time ever. Freedom to be my own man. I, Damnit Merlin I was very sensitive at the time. Easily intimidated. It’s no real excuse for behaving like a child but …look. I forgave you the day you sent up the castle. I was just scared.” He admitted. “And overwhelmed, and embarrassed and hurt…” He trailed off as he noticed Merlin wasn’t saying anything in response. He was simply watching Arthur curiously. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want you to leave because you’re right. There was something between us… is… something between us. And… I want to… Please say something.” The last bit came out in a rush and he stared over at Merlin with what he hoped wasn’t a desperate look.

“So, just to make sure I heard you correctly.” Merlin exhaled, an unreadable expression in his eyes. “You don’t want me to leave because _you_ have decided you finally want to explore this thing?”

“No, I mean yes… I mean…” Arthur flailed. “ _Merl_ in!”

Merlin shook his head and laughed shortly. “Gwen talked to me. She told me to wait, that eventually you would get off your high horse. I waited Arthur. I was patient, I left things in your hands.” He swirled the wine in his glasses. “I began to think you’d never contact me so I started to date again. I went out with a couple of people, but …they weren’t…”

“Weren’t what?” Arthur felt unreasonably jealous of said people.

“You.” Merlin said finally. “I got bored within ten minutes and I realized that if I stuck around I’d be waiting forever. So I pulled off the bandage and applied for the transfer.” He poked at the salad on his plate.

Arthur felt unreasonably happy that he was the reason Merlin didn’t have any good dates. “Do you still want to know me, Merlin?” He was almost afraid of the answer.

“Yes.” Merlin admitted with a low sigh. He lifted his eyes and met Arthur’s. “If you’ll let me.”

Arthur let out a nervous laugh just then and smiled widely. His eyes widened and his smile brightened up his entire face as he let out a happy breath. “Oh thank god.” He pressed his lips together, grinned again and his appetite returned. “Let’s eat!”

Gwen had prepared a nice dinner for them and they couldn’t let it go to waste. Once it was complete, they washed up and put the dishes in the dishwasher. It felt very domestic and Arthur oddly liked it. He and Merlin worked very well as a team. Occasionally their fingers would brush together as they passed dishes and loaded them and it made his body shiver slightly. All the while they had talked about what they liked and surprisingly it was a lot of similar things. There were some differences, Merlin had very specific tastes in music where Arthur was all over the place. Merlin liked exotic foods where Arthur was more of a steak and potatoes man. But they both liked the same movies, were easily amused and generally appreciated the same things. Eventually they wound up on the couch. Arthur had made a fire while Merlin refilled their wine glasses.

“Are you going to stay?” Arthur asked Merlin softly from the other end of the couch. “I’d like to be able to do this again.”

“I’ll cancel the transfer Monday.” Merlin’s lips quirked.

Arthur’s heart soared. He had been so afraid that he would miss this chance and that he would never get it again. He reached out but his hand hovered in the air. Merlin made the decision for him and scooted forward.

“May I kiss you?” Merlin asked with a slow smile.

Arthur loved the way Merlin smiled, it was beautiful and reached his ears and eyes and he nodded.

Merlin chuckled and shifted closer. He took Arthur’s face in his long fingers and slid them through his hair. He searched the man’s eyes as though he wanted to find his very soul.

A moment later, their lips met. Arthur hadn’t been certain of what would happen. A kiss was a kiss and angels didn’t sing nor did the sky light with fireworks. What did happen was a reaction he’d not expected. His whole body warmed up and tingled with need. He opened his mouth and let Merlin plunge his tongue past his lips and shifted slightly to allow him to press his body close. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Merlin’s hair and reveled in the sensations that made his body come alive. He hadn’t been kissed in a long time, not like this, not with everything behind it. He rested his hand on the back of Merlin’s neck and slid the other around his waist. Merlin played with his hair and deepened the kiss. He felt his toes curl and a strong sense of loss when they had to part for breath. Merlin curled up against him and rested his head under Arthur’s chin.

“Is this real? I’m not dreaming, am I?” Merlin asked softly as his fingers danced along Arthur’s forearm experimentally. His voice held a slight tremor to it and Arthur was certain that Merlin felt it too.

“It’s real.” Arthur rumbled. As much as he wanted to take Merlin up to Lance and Gwen’s spare room and bury himself inside the man in his lap he did not try to instigate more than what they were doing. They were on shaky ground as it was.

“Where do we go from here?” Merlin whispered.

“Well…” Arthur exhaled. “We date a bit… and if things go well eventually you come back to mine or I to yours.”

“Is that your way of saying we’re not having sex tonight?” Merlin giggled against his chest.

“As much as I wouldn’t mind it, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Arthur knew it was a little cliché not to immediately want to jump him but he wanted to do this right.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?” Arthur stroked his shoulder.

“Being here, stopping me.” Merlin shivered slightly. “I think we’re going to get on.”

“I think you’re right.” Arthur chuckled.

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again.”

That was a thing that Arthur was certainly willing to comply with. Merlin’s lips were well-kissed by the time the night was through and Lance and Gwen came home to find them curled up against each other on the couch like wayward teenagers. Fully clothed teenagers, but also extremely disheveled ones. Gwen found a blanket to pull over the pair of them and Arthur woke briefly. He put his hands to his lips to stop her from waking Merlin. She smiled at him.

“Don’t break his heart, Arthur.” Gwen whispered and turned the light off in the living room.

***

Arthur had a wonderful weekend and Monday morning he woke up with a smile on his lips and the stuffed dragon in the crook of his arm. He didn’t have the heart yet to part with it even though the reason he’d needed it in the first place wasn’t necessary any longer. He got up at his regular time and this time didn’t try to avoid the elevator. Merlin was standing there waiting for him with two coffees. He was also in a turtle neck shirt… for … reasons. Arthur accepted the coffee and the pair of them entered the elevator.

“I love this elevator.” Merlin said when they settled in for the ride.

“Why is that?”

“It’s where I met you. I’m going to carve our initials into it. It’s OUR elevator. I’ll petition the board to make sure that only we’re allowed to ride in it.” Merlin said with a determined grin.

Arthur laughed, “You will not.”

Merlin gave him a raised eyebrow. “Challenging me now, Pendragon?”

“I have a conference call in 15 minutes, no time for challenges, Emrys.”

Merlin said something which vaguely sounded like an insult in German and Arthur just glared at him.

Oh they’d only had one weekend together but he was certain life was going to get extremely interesting and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Especially when he saw that the transfer order had been cancelled.

As the months and years went on he learned what it was like to finally be his own man. He never hid his relationship with Merlin. And one day, on their tenth anniversary, Arthur came in to work one day to find that indeed Merlin had put their initials on the elevator. A plaque etched in silver and gold was hoisted for everyone to see.

Merlin Emrys-Pendragon <3 Arthur Pendragon.

**FIN**


End file.
